ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Renge Houshakuji
Renge Houshakuji is in class 1-A like Hikaru,Kaoru and Haruhi. Renge is the Host Club's self-proclaimed manager. Renge is an french otaku and is very loud and outspoken. Character Outline Renge (宝積寺 れんげ, Hōshakuji Renge) is the Host Club's self-proclaimed manager who tends to be very loud and outspoken. Her home is in Paris, France and her father, Reynard Houshakuji, is a business partner of Yoshio Ootori. Upon seeing a photograph of the youngest Ootori son (i.e. Kyouya), she is smitten and insists that she must immediately leave for Japan to meet her future husband. There she enrolls in Ouran Academy as a first-year student with Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru. Though Kyouya expresses little interest in the girl, Renge wheedles her way into becoming the club's Lady Manager. As such, she attempts to make-over what she considers to be the Hosts' "bland" characterizations into something more enticing for their customers. She does this to assist her "crush," Kyouya Ootori, who tells the other Hosts to tolerate her for business reasons. Renge is a flagrant fangirl/otaku and a huge fan of both moe and cosplay. She self-promotes doushinji (fan magazines) in order to stimulate attendance at "her" Kyouya's Host Club. Despite her outrageous actions, she genuinely cares about the club's members and her misguided efforts are intended to help them. For example, when Nekozawa's little sister Kirimi mistook Tamaki as her big brother, Renge helped the Host Club train Nekozawa to be a "big brother" and a "prince." Story Overview Renge first meets the Host Club by maintaining the fantasy that she is Kyouya's fiancée despite never having met him in person. Her infatuation is based upon his similar looks to a dating sim game character named Miyabi and the character's tender interactions with her during gameplay, in which she seems to indulge 24/7. Still, her experience with the game Uki Doki Memorial causes her to be more aware of character development and a thickening plot. Tamaki initially allows Renge to become the Host Club's manager in hopes that she would become a female friend to Haruhi and inspire her to act and dress more feminine. He is in frantic disarray when Renge winds up developing a crush on Haruhi, instead, believing she's a boy. At first, Renge complains how none of the Hosts are "good enough" in various ways, but as she grows more attached to them, her satisfaction grows and she begins bringing in customers with her fangirl ways. She even comes to accept that she and Kyouya are not meant to be. Amusingly enough, Renge has proven to be an effective manager due to her ability to accurately predict what will win the greatest approval of customers due to her wide range of knowledge on various subjects, most of them connected to the concept of "moe." Kyouya has complimented her savvy in this regard several times. Renge also participates in activities which allow her talents to flourish outside of Host Club; in the anime, she is shown hosting a sentai show for school children and she apparently is involved in producing the Moe Moe Ouran Journal (萌え萌え桜蘭日記, Moe Moe Ōran Nikki), a school magazine containing all things related to moe at Ouran High School. In the manga, Renge largely disappears from view after her initial appearance in chapter 3 (although she makes cameo appearances in subsequent chapters). Bisco Hatori mentioned that Renge was going to be more of a recurring character, but it never happened. Her comment probably led to Renge's numerous appearances in the anime. Some of her parts were originally performed by Tamaki in the manga, e.g. the coaching of Shiro and Nekozawa. Interestingly, in volume 9, her appearances were significantly increased. A trait that Renge displays in both the anime and the manga is that, when she becomes extremely angry, she assumes a Medusa-like aspect, with her hair transforming into snakes. At such times, she can drive most of the other characters before her in blind panic. Her catch phrase "I could eat three bowls of rice" is a reference to the anime "Green Green". Relationships Haruhi Fujioka Renge has a crush on Haruhi, thinking that Haruhi is a boy. Haruhi and Renge may be considered friends with Haruhi mentioning Renge throughout the anime series. For example, in the episode, "The Refreshing Battle in Karuizawa!" Haruhi says that Misuzu resembles Renge by being loud and outspoken; and again in the episode, "Big Brother is a Prince!" when Haruhi remarks that Kirimi resembles Renge in her knowldege of reverse harem mangas. Renge switches crushes from Kyouya to Haruhi during the film shoot she initiates once she realizes that Kyouya isn't at all like Miyabi and that Haruhi is her hero after "saving her life" by pushing her out of the way of a falling ladder. Thereafter, Renge visits Music Room 3 often, following the club anywhere they go and utilizing her trademark "powerful motor" to appear out of nowhere to comment upon or participate in a Host Club activity. Kyouya Ootori Kyouya closely and strikingly resembles the dating sim character, Miyabi, in the dating-sim video game, "Uki Doki Memorial!" Renge transfers her love for Miyabi onto Kyouya and declares herself Kyouya's fiancée, having an extreme crush on him. Kyouya tolerates Renge, allowing her to do whatever she likes in the Host Club because Renge's father, Reynard Houshakuji, is an important business partner with Kyouya's family, the Ootori Family . Once Renge's crush transfers onto Haruhi, she and Kouya seem to be friendly towards one another, having come to appreciate one another's abilities and talents. Gallery rengae1.png|Renge in "Haruhi in Wonderland" renge1.png|Renge leaving France for Ouran Academy renge2.png rengee2.png|Renge offering Kyoya her burnt home-made cookies. Quotes *''(to Haruhi) "I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner. It was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me. I could feel the love when you lectured me in judging people. When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little, you were talking about me! Come on, Haruhi! Let's go to my house and play some games together. I think it's time you get to know be better." ' *''(to Tamaki)'' '''Get away from me, you phony! *'No way. You've got it all wrong.' *''(To Kyoya)'' Kyoya, is fine. No changes needed..None at all.... *'I could eat three bowls of rice!!' Trivia *Despite the school's uniform dresscode (in Renge's case the pale yellow dress), Renge loves to cosplay, and cosplays often. However, she's terrible at it, which the other club members are quick to note, albeit silently. No one seems to care that she doesn't wear the school uniform often, although that may be because shethumb|300px|right|Renge's Laugh and Powerful Motor intimidates almost everyone who comes across her. *She almost always makes her appearences in the anime by rising up out of the ground on a large platform. A large motor is seeing crackling with electricity before she appears, and the sound effect is "Powerful Motor". She also laughs boisterously as she comes out of the ground. The laugh is high-pitched and sounds a bit haughty and arrogant, as if she considers all others inferior to her. The laugh is more like an actual laugh in the English version. *Her voice actor is the same as Amy Yeager from Case Closed. *She is in the same class as Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru. 1-A. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Class 1-A Students Category:Ouran Academy Students